


I Like You? (I Think?)

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, This isn't that long, derek would have known if he used his senses more, theyre both dumb okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O-oh." The guy looked up, hand still bleeding fucking <em>everywhere</em>. "Uh, s-sup. I'm fine. Everything is fine."</p><p>"You are not <em>fine</em>." Derek frowned. "What the hell?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You? (I Think?)

**Author's Note:**

> “i tried opening a bottle of wine with scissors and cut my hand really badly and you went to the bathroom to pee and found me bleeding all over the sink and i probably should have gotten stitches but we improvised” au 
> 
> Because I haven't posted anything I a while.

He really needs to pee.

_Really._

Erica had forced him to sit and watch her try on many different clothes for her date with Boyd tonight, and growled at him when he tried to get up. Didn't matter than he was ranked higher in the pack than her, or that he could easily pin her if she attacked him. She was terrifying, just like all the other women in his family, and he did what she asked him to.

When she finally let him go for her date, he raced down the hall, going into the nearest bathroom. When he go to the entrance, however, he paused, bladder problems forgotten.

The bathroom smelled heavily of blood, and he could hear quick heartbeat and whimpers coming from inside. He rushed in, wondering if maybe the supernatural problems really did find him here, only to stop short.

"What." He said dumbly.

There was a guy. A pale, lanky (rather cute, actually) guy standing over the sink. He was whimpering, tears streaming down his face, and there sink was half covered in blood, a few drops of it on the floor.

"O-oh." The guy looked up, hand still bleeding fucking _everywhere_. "Uh, s-sup. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"You are not _fine_." Derek frowned, going over to him. The guy hissed when he grabbed his hand, but didn't move. "What the hell?"

"I was trying to open a bottle of wine."

"What did you do, break it against a table?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The guy blushed, looking away (it was a good look on him. Derek kind of wanted to lick the line of moles beside him plump pink mouth, but he ignored that thought).

"I, uh, I used scissors, actually."

"I'm amazed." Derek deadpanned. The guy glared at him, but the way his ridiculously long eyelashes stuck together with tears and his bottom lip stuck out ruined the affect.

"Hey, asshole, if your not gonna help me, stop commenting on my life choices."

"Sorry." Derek mumbled, inspecting his hand. "I've got a first aid kit in my room."

"I think I need to go to the hospital, maybe." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Trust me."

 

* * *

 

Once in his room, Derek instructed the guy to lay down and close his eyes. Mostly cause he didn't want him to see Derek draining his pain, but also a bit because the guy looked kind of sick. Derek got the feeling he was the type to faint at the sight of blood. Once Derek had everything ready, and a needle in his hand, he tried to distract him.

"So, what...what's your name?"

"I won't subject you to that." The Guy snorted, shaking his head slightly, one arm over his (devastatingly gorgeous) eyes. "Just call me Stiles."

"Don't like your name?"

"That doesn't even come close to describing what I can only call the keyboard smash that is my name." 'Stiles' huffed. Derek hummed. It was quiet for a second, and then. "And you?"

"Me what?"

"Do you _have_ a name? Or are you just a figment of my imagination, and I'm actually stitching myself up right now? Cause, really, stranger things have happened."

"Oh. Derek."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Honestly, I was expecting something else. Like Gabriel, or Michael."

"Those are angel's names." Derek pointed out.

"Well, you kind of look like one, so I would assume..." Derek felt himself blush, which he hadn't done in _years_.

"That was the worst."

"Oh, I'm sorry my pickup lines aren't the best. Not like I _almost cut off my hand_ , or anything."

"Please." Derek scoffed. "You did not almost cut off your hand. You were just being an idiot. Don't you have a wine opener or something?"

"And you do?"

"No." _I just use my claws._ "I'm done." He gently nudged Stiles' shoulder. The guy sat up slowly, looking down at his hand.

"Not bad. Kind of looks like a caterpillar."

"I have to wrap it." He rolled his eyes. Stiles nodded. After Derek was done, he spoke up again.

"So, uh...thanks. For this." He reached up and scratched at the back of his neck, the action causing his shirt to ride up. He could see the pale skin of his hips, the dark dusting of hair under his navel.

It was torture.

Honestly, this guy was probably straight. Maybe he was just one of those guys that flirted with anything with a pulse. Besides, Derek was werewolf. He couldn't drag a normal human into that mess. And, come on, he was dumb enough to cut his hand open trying to open _wine bottle_. Why was Derek even thinking about these things anyway? He barely knew the guy.

"No problem."

"Hey, I, um, was wondering - unless you don't want to, which is - fine, but, uh - I still have that bottle of wine?" He fiddled with his fingers, everything about him hopeful. From his scent to the spark in his eyes to the beat of his heart.

Maybe they didn't have to date. Maybe this could just be, like, a really great fuck. Erica was always saying he needed to get laid. And yeah, he didn't just want to have sex with the guy and then leave. Yes, maybe he wanted to know his interested, and his hobbies, and what it was like to wake up next to him everyday, but, like he said before : werewolf. None of that was going to happen for him unless Stiles was a supernatural creature himself - which he hasn't, or Derek would have smelled it on him.

"Yeah." He grinned. "Why not?"

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until they were back at his dorm, drinking wine, that something really awful (or great, really) happened. Stiles stumbled a bit, hitting the bookshelf, and it started to rock forward.

"Shit-"

"Fuck-"

Two things happened at once. One, Derek attempted to push it back into place, only to realize he couldn't touch it. And two, Stiles blinked, and whole room filled with the smell of magic as the shelf fell back into place.

"What." Derek repeated, for what was probably the tenth time that night.

"What?! What do you mean what?!" Stiles gaped at him. "I saw - you - god fucking _damn it_ , you're a werewolf!"

"And you're an actual witch, you shouldn't be so surprised." He snapped. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"This does absolutely nothing to you, why are you drinking it?" Stiles finally asked.

"I..." He frowned. "I like you."

"I like you too." Stiles admitted. "Huh." Derek nodded.

"Want to make out?" He asked after a second. Stiles sighed, stepping forward until they were just an inch apart.

"Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
